Rileah of Lothlorien, V1
by Hottiesplomiegurl
Summary: Okay there is this elf named Rileah. pronounced Relaya And she adds a whole new element to the story!


A/N: So...these chapters are very short, ergo i put them all in one chapter. This was basically the first story i wrote that made me interested in writing...years ago.

Rileah of Lothlorien

**Ch1. Journey to Rivendell**

Two elves rode briskly on horseback in the late afternoon. They were Rileah and her father, Haldir.

Rileah, tall, with blue eyes and long amber hair braided and tightly wrapped up in a bun, sat on her galloping horse and looked around them for a place where they could rest. She glanced over at her father.

Haldir, with blue eyes and blond hair down to his shoulders, sat rigidly on his horse, absorbed in his own thoughts.

Rileah frowned a little out of concern; Haldir was never this quiet.

They rode for a couple more minutes.

"Father, look!A spring.Why don't we stop and rest?" asked Rileah.

Haldir gazed at the spot. "Yes, lets," he said as he deftly reigned in his galloping horse.

Rileah followed suit. They dismounted and walked to the spring.

Haldir sat down on a large, flat rock as stared at the spring, unblinkingly.

"_Ada?_" Rileah asked after a minute, "You are so quiet. What do you think about?"

"I am thinking about this journey and its impact on us," he replied. "Our way of life," he elaborated.

"What is the purpose?" asked Rileah as she refilled their canteens.

"Elrond is calling a council for discussion on an important issue. There are representatives coming from everywhere."

"_Nirith har_," Rileah said, "Do you know anything of what it is about?"

"No, Elrond would not tell us," answered Haldir.

Rileah digested this information. Then she started.

"You said that there are going to be other representatives?" She asked.

"Yes," Haldir said.

"Other elves?"

"Yes."

Haldir glanced up at the sun.. "We had better get started or we will not arrive in time," he said.

"Yes," Rileah agreed. They mounted their horses and rode away from the spring.

_If_, Rileah thought, _there are going to be other elves their, then I might see Legolas_.

Haldir glanced over at her. "Rileah?" Haldir asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You are so quiet!" Haldir said laughing.

"Father," Rileah groaned.

**Ch2. Meeting with an Old Friend**

A young, blond-haired, blue-eyed elf rode through the gate of Rivendell and dismounted. He glanced around him.

"Legolas! It is good to see you!" a voice called as Legolas walked to put his horse in the stable.

A tall, dark haired elf ran towards him.

"Figwit!" Legolas exclaimed, "It has been too long!"

They embraced.

"How are you, Legolas?" asked Figwit.

"I am a bit tired, but a good night's rest should take that away," Legolas replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I've had a days more rest than you!"

"Do you know anything about this council?" Legolas asked as he began walking towards the stable.

"No. I am as empty of information as you are," Figwit replied, walking with him.

"I have forgotten how beautiful Rivendell is. It's so full of life," Legolas said looking and the serene environment surrounding them.

"Yes, indeed, it is beautiful," Figwit said, admiring the scenery also. "Well, Legolas, I will not keep you. You probably have a lot to do before the council tomorrow."

"Yes, I do. It was good to see you again Figwit," Legolas said.

Then they went their separate ways.

**Ch3. Introducing Arwen**

"Father, how far away is Rivendell?" Rileah asked.

"It is not far now," he replied. "Just a bit farther."

They rode over a hill that looked down into a valley. In the middle was a river, with a great forest surrounding all sides of it.

_Ah_, Rileah thought smiling, _There lies Rivendell, just past the river_.

They rode through the forest and then through the river. They rode into the forest on the other side. A tall arch appeared.

_The gate of Rivendell_, Rileah thought.

They rode through the gate and dismounted. Then they walked their horses to the stables. They rubbed them down and fed them and made sure they were comfortable. _"Alor nurin, Tsornin,"_ Rileah said to her horse. She turned, walked out of the stable, and caught sight of a young, long and dark-haired elf coming to meet them.

"Arwen!" Rileah exclaimed, rushing to meet her.

They embraced.

"_Le ab-dollen, Rileah,"_ said Arwen smiling.

"Yes, I know. We had a late start," Rileah said.

"_Melo canin_!" Arwen exclaimed embracing Rileah again.

"Let me escort you to your rooms. You must be tired after a long day of riding," Arwen said. "Please follow me."

**Ch4. Rileah**

Legolas was on the balcony, overlooking Rivendell.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered to himself.

His eyes were drawn to a slight movement on his left. He turned and looked. Through the gate rode Haldir of Lothlorien and… Rileah!

"I've not seen her in a while," Legolas muttered aloud.

He reminisced back to the day, some years ago, when she had visited him in Mirkwood.

They were walking through Mirkwood, (which they were not supposed to do, because Mirkwood is still dangerous to those who live in it.) looking around them, when they heard a whiny and a neigh, and a hoof scuffing the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Rileah asked.

"Wild horses arevery few in Mirkwood, "Legolas said.

"I know that! But…" Rileah trailed off.

It had gotten very quiet.

Then they heard an angry snort and the bushes twenty feet in front of them rustled and out of them appeared a magnificent horse; white as snow, with eyes as black coal, but steaming with red fury. It charged at them.

Suddenly, Rileah began scolding it.

"_Mero an galte nuie clenor_!" Rileah pronounced angrily.

The horse stopped in its tracks.

Legolas looked at her in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know," Rileah answered back, equally amazed.

Legolas walked forward and put out his hand to pet the horse.

The horse snorted and backed up a few steps out of his reach.

He reached out to try again.

Rileah reached out and stopped his hand.

Legolas looked back at Rileah.

"Let me try," Rileah said.

She stepped forward and put out her hand.

The horse whinnied and stepped forward and caressed her hand.

She walked forward more and started petting it.

It neighed happily.

"Come here, Legolas! It's all right now." Rileah said.

Legolas stepped forward and touched the horse. It neighed uncertainly, but Rileah soothed it.

Legolas then remembered a saying, "Only the hand of a woman can tame the heart of a wild beast." He looked at Rileah and smiled a secret smile.

Rileah climbed up onto its back. Legolas followed suit and they rode it back to the Fortress of Mirkwood.

Legolas came abruptly back to the present.

He saw Arwen go down to meet Rileah and Haldir.

Silently and gracefully he came down from the balcony to go to his room.

"I will see you later," he said as he watched Rileah's departing figure.

**Ch5. Nighttime Stroll**

"Aaaah!" Rileah sighed with content. Her bed was so soft.

She got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers.

She lay for a few minutes in one position, and then turned over. She couldn't get comfortable. She tossed and turned. When she finally fell asleep, she had a disturbing dream.

She suddenly awoke, and sat on the edge of the bed. She got up and looked out over Rivendell from her balcony. She walked in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. On and impulse she reached up and let down her long braided hair. She brushed it; when it wasn't up it went down to her mid-thighs.

She walked over to her window, opened it and looked out. The wind rustled through the branches, and the crickets chirped and the water trickled soothingly. She left her room, deciding to take a nighttime stroll. She walked leisurely through the trees to the waterfall with a small pool. She stood still for a moment watching the water spill over the rocks edge.

She glanced right. There was a bridge over a ways with two people on it. Upon taking a closer look she saw it was Arwen and Aragorn. She was about to turn to go and join them when a hand touched her shoulder. Rileah turned.

**Ch6. Meeting at the Fall**

Legolas couldn't sleep. He got up. "A walk in the woods will do me good," he thought. He opened his door and walked out and saw a slim figure in white, with flowing amber hair, leaving her room.

"Rileah!" he thought. He saw her walk to the waterfall.

He went down and quietly approached her from behind. He gently touched her shoulder.

She turned. "Legolas!" she exclaimed in surprise.

They embraced.

"How are you, Rileah?" asked Legolas.

"I'm fine. How are you?" asked Rileah.

"I'm fine too."

They sat down by the pool.

"Beautiful," Legolas said.

"Yes, it is," Rileah agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the waterfall, though it is beautiful. I was talking about you," Legolas said.

"_Hannon le, Legolas."_

"You truly hold up to your name, the Morning Star," Legolas said.

Neither spoke.

"You have changed so much Legolas," Rileah said.

"Really? How so?" asked Legolas.

"Well, it's not just appearance, if that is what you think I mean. It's something deeper," Rileah said staring intently at his face.

"You've changed too," Legolas said softly.

"In what?" asked Rileah.

"Well, I don't remember you're hair being that long, for one," Legolas said smiling.

"You never saw it down," Rileah said laughing.

"I imagined it, though," Legolas said.

"Really?" Rileah said laughing. "And what else did you imagine?"

"That you were with me," Legolas said.

Rileah looked at him with a peculiar expression on her face. Then she looked away.

Neither talked for a moment.

"Rileah, I want to give you something."

Rileah looked at him.

He took her left hand and placed something in it. Then he closed her hand over it.

Rileah opened her left and smiled. In it was Legolas' Mirkwood amulet with an emerald in the middle. "I would wish to give you something in return," Rileah said.

She took Legolas' left hand and placed something in it and closed his hand over it.

He opened his hand. In it was Rileah's Lothlorien amulet with a sapphire in the middle.

Legolas looked up at Rileah, who greeted him with a smile

"Now I'll be with you… forever," Rileah said.

They smiled at each other. Then they kissed.

**Ch7. The Council of Elrond**

Rileah awoke early. She got up and began to get ready for the Council of Elrond. She washed and dressed and then walked up to the Council place, where a small group had already gathered. Legolas was among them. She sat down next to him.

After waiting a couple more minutes, the rest of the council gathered.

"Friends, strangers from distant lands, we are gathered here today to discuss the fate of us all, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond said.

A small, childlike figure, called a hobbit, rose and placed a small, gold ring on the center platform. Murmurs arose.

Rileah glanced at Legolas on her left, and Haldir on her right. Both had unreadable expressions.

A man called Boromir of Gondor rose to his feet. "It is a gift; a gift to the foes of Mordor! Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, while your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he said.

"You cannot wield it!" a voice said, "None of us can! The ring answers to Sauron alone," said Aragorn the Ranger.

"And what would a mere ranger know of these things?" asked Boromir threateningly.

Legolas sprang to his feet. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn," Boromir said, pausing, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"_Habi dad, Legolas_," Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king; Gondor needs no king," Boromir muttered, slinking back to his seat.

"You only have one choice: the ring must be destroyed," Elrond said firmly.

A dwarf rose. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. He raised his ax and swung down and hit the ring. Yet it wasn't destroyed. The ax had shattered and the dwarf thrown off his feet, but the ring was untouched.

Hushed voices whispered and the council stared at the ring in fear.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom; only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor, and cast back into the fire from which it was made. One of you must do this," Elrond stated forbodingly.

"One cannot simply walk into Mordor! It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, full of fire, and rock. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir stated firmly.

No one spoke for a moment.

Legolas rose and said incredulously, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli rose to his feet. "And I suppose you think your the one to do it! I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

The council rose and started arguing.

Suddenly a voice broke through the turmoil. "…

**Ch8. The Fellowship of the Ring**

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor."

The council turned and looked at the speaker, Frodo Baggins.

"Although I do not know the way," he added as an afterthought. Fear flitted across his young face.

Gandalf the Grey, a wizard, said, "I will help and guide you on your journey." He moved to stand next to Frodo.

Aragorn rose and walked across to Frodo and knelt. "If by my life or my death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," he said.

Legolas rose and walked over. "And you have my bow," he said.

"And my ax," Gimli said.

Boromir rose. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," he said.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere with out me." A hobbit appeared next to Frodo.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said amused.

"Hey, were going too!" another voice shouted. Two more hobbits called Merry and Pippin ran up.

Elrond looked on in amazement.

"Or you'll have to send us home tied in a sack," the hobbit called Merry said.

"Any way you need people of intelligence on this sort of quest… mission… thing!" Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out Pippin!" Merry said jokingly.

Elrond stood gazing on them, evaluating them.He straightened."Nine companions…You will be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

**Ch9. Parting**

The council dispersed. Rileah left, and went back to her room overwhelmed with worry.

"What if something happens to him?" she thought disparingly.

She slowly began packing her bags for her journey back to Lothlorien. She glanced out her window and saw Legolaswalking past her room.

She quickly ran out to him.

"Legolas," she called.

He turned swiftly. "Rileah."

"Legolas, please be careful! What if something happens to… ?" Rileah asked.

Legolas put his hand up to her lips stopping her.

"I will be fine, Rileah. You shouldn't worry."

Rileah bit her lip. "How long do you have until you leave?" she asked.

"We leave soon; in a couple of hours. Elrond wants us to start as quickly as possible," he said softly.

"_Legolas,_ _eair,_ _eair_ _anor berin!_"

"_Na renith_," he said.

He touched his amulet which lay around her neck.

"Remember me and my pledge to you," he said.

"I will," she said, putting her hand over his.

He gently kissed her hand and then left, to prepare for his departure.

**Ch10. Final Farewell**

"Good luck to all of you! May you have good fortune on your journey," Elrond said. "The ringbearer should be the first to lead."

Frodo walked out the gate followed by Gandalf; Aragorn; the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam; Gimli; Boromir; and finally, Legolas.

Rileah watched as they walked out the gate.

Right after Legolas walked out, he turned and looked back at Rileah. He touched the amulet around his neck, Rileah's amulet, as a final farewell.

"_Numarie, Legolas,_" Rileah whispered silently. She touched his amulet, and then Legolas turned and followed the rest of the fellowship.

Rileah watched in silence.

THE END

**Elvish to English**

(The words throughout the story that are in italics are Elvish.)

_Ada _Father

_Nirith har_ I see. _Na renith_ I will.

_Alor nurin, Tsornin_ rest well, Sungold._Numarie, Legolas_ Goodbye, Legolas

_Le ab-dollen, Rileah_ You're late, Rileah._ Legolas_ Greenleaf.

_Melo canin _Welcome/ Hello_ Rileah_ Morning Star.

_Hannon le, Legolas_ Thank you, Legolas.

_Habi dad, Legolas_ Sit down, Legolas.

_Legolas, eair, eair anor berin_ Legolas, please, please be careful.

**1. Trading of the Amulets**

Anyone who has seen The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring remembers the scene where Arwen, the evenstar of her people, gives up the immortal life of her people so she can wed Aragorn. She symbolizes this by giving her Rivendell jewel/ amulet to Aragorn. In this story it is the same idea, but this time instead of giving up immortal life, Rileah and Legolas keep their immortal life, (because they are both elves) and pledge themselves to one another. They symbolize this by trading their Lothlorien and Mirkwood amulets.

**2. The Council**

The council place consists of a circle of chairs, with Elrond's chair at the head, and a center, raised platform in the middle. The different races: elves, dwarves, hobbits wizards, and men, all sat in the circle according to their kind.

**3. Rileah**

Rileah is a Lothlorien elf, who is very attractive and is also a good warrior. Her father is Haldir, Elrond is her uncle, Arwen is her cousin, and Galadriel is her great aunt. The name Rileah means Morning star, which implies that her time (life, beauty) is just dawning. She is one of the last born of her people, the others being Legolas and Arwen. (She is a fictional character that I made up; so her relationship with the other characters is fictional too.)

**4. Elvish**

I tried to include some Elvish in the story, as you may have noticed, but I didn't have much time to research what the Elvish was for these words, so I had to make do with what I knew. So, some of the Elvish words in this story are real, but others I made up to sound and resemble Elvish. (The meanings of the Elvish words are included at the end of the story.)


End file.
